Magic
Magic or Magik (plural magics or magiks), is an ambient field of energy that pervades the world. It is stronger in some locations than others, but it is ever-present. It is also the main form of combat utilized by Mages, and is bought and sold all throughout the world of Fairy Knights. Few forces are as potent as magic. It can even bring about the destruction of entire worlds. The forms of magic found in Azeroth derive from different, ever-present energies. The nature and uses of magic are vigorously debated, but the magnitude of what it can accomplish cannot be doubted. History Magic has been around for centuries. Every type of Magic comes from The One Magic, the original source of all types of Magic. Magic was once oppressed and feared, but gradually became an everyday phenomenon. Overview Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic. Usage All kinds of Magic are used in Earth Land and Azeroth, and they can be used for many purposes such as offence, defense, supporting, and healing, as well as other, more practical purposes, too. Magic is used by exerting their Magic Power as a wide variety of spells or by focusing it into an external source. In order to learn Magic "you must train your intellect and spirit". However, it should be noted that the stronger the Magic, the more it tends on selecting its wielder; if the Mage's mind is frail, the Magic will take over and destroy them. Magic Power To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mage's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. Magic Transfer Some powerful Mages (or certain other magical beings) are able to pass on Magics, often the most rare, to other Mages for them to utilize. Doing this leaves a mark in the form of a tattoo on the Mage's body that seems to fade away if they don't have access to the Magic that was given to them. Only one case of this are currently known: *Mavis Vermilion twice has momentarily allowed Cana Alberona to borrow Fairy Glitter. The mark left was a tattoo on Cana's right forearm. Taboo Every Magic has its own set of rules that must never be broken, known as a taboo. Different taboos that are broken have different effects on the user's body. One of them can lead to death or sickness. Classifications There are two main classifications of Magic: Caster Magic and Holder Magic. Within these two classifications there are many subcategories such as Lost Magic and Magic Items. *'Caster Magic' is Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic' is Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell' as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic' is a type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. References Category:Magic Category:Important Terms